koalinfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosemary (Wandermuse) Razanton
'Description' Born to Castor and Dabra Wandermuse, Rosemary is the younger of a set of twins. Her identical twin is Lavander Wandermuse. She is married to Dontearse Razanton and has 5 beautiful children with him: Dontearse Jr., Azhima, Sumora, Sunnik, and Runaak 'Childhood' Rosemary has always been an unusual girl. Between the ages of 3 and 4 she had an imaginary friend- but things are not always what they seem. The creature, who would later be known as Tempest, began to have an interesting effect on the child. Fearful for her life, her parents took desperate measures and cut off her connection to magic. As she grew, the young halfling became obsessed with all things arcane. Her sister took to bardic magic like a natural, and Rosemary felt as if there was a void within her. Feelings of jealousy were soothed by her sister's sympathies, and Rosemary re-doubled her learning efforts and began to eat up all the information she could get. When she was finished her basic schooling, she became an apprentice to the city's librarian, just to have access to all the books she could want. 'Encountering The Azhima' While Rosemary was working at the library, Azhima, still under the curse, made repetative visits to her to share her knowledge of the dwarves. Azhima pushed every tablet, scroll, and random item at the halfling that she could hoping that she might find something that didn't fog over due to the curse. What she didn't expect was the girls sheer dedication to knowledge. During a small window of clarity (through the curse) Rosemary asked for her sister's help. It seemed that her inability to connect with magic was somehow making it easier for her to see through the fog. Rosemary had a plan- she scarred the dwarven runes into her skin on her arms and legs where they could be hidden, and used a particular piece of parchment as a key to translating them. No knowledge would escape her. None. 'Meeting the Party' Rosemary met Damakos first. He came in inquiring about dwarves. Sensing a kindred spirit she spent some time helping him- then snuck him into a back room to show him a scroll from La Liba Jabal- the only thing written by an actual dwarf that the library owned. Damakos promised to share any knowledge he gained with her and went on his way. She went about her life, as usual, with the nagging feeling that she was waiting for something. This is when she was approached by Zachbelial. He told her that he was doing some researcha nd could use her expertise in the area and asked her to his home as a consultant. Excited to learn what this might be, she agreed. While in his home, Zach revealed his Forget-Me-Not Potion and its ability to see past the fog of the curse, temporarily. Though it seemed it also made one less suseptable to magical effects in general. Rosemary, having no real fear of such a thing, agreed to take the potion and began helping him piece together things from his seemingly familar historical items. Zach seemed far too interested in how the World Dragons accomplished things, and Rosemary began to smell a rat- she refused to help him any longer and insisted that he give some of the items to the library where such information belonged. This is when Zachbelial revealed that he had anticipated such a thing, and that he needed her to take another potion- the Forget-Me-Lots Potion. Rosemary wanted to know why she'd agree to do such a thing, and that was when he revealed to her that he'd already captured her sister, Lavander. If she wanted her sister freed, she would take the potion. When Damakos and party returned from their adventure into La Liba Jabal, he took the party, and went to find Rosemary to exchange information with. The Librarian reported that she hadn't been into work in a day or two. Damakos and --- were intercepted by Zachbelial's personal guard and taken to his house. While there, Zach told him of the curse, and that he was seeking information- he believed that the party either had, or was capable of finding more information and wanted them to bring it to him. Rosemary made an appearance, and Damakos bargained for her freedom... he lied. Rosemary met Dontearse... [ LONG story, more later ]